


Pleasure (SebastianxCiel)

by CielPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BoyxBoy, CielPhantomhive, Fluff, M/M, POV Ciel Phantomhive, POV First Person, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, Smut, canonAU, cielxsebastian, tatem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/pseuds/CielPhantomhive
Summary: Shortest canon oneshot drabble I've ever made. Circa 2015. Poem style?? V sentimental





	Pleasure (SebastianxCiel)

He's the one I want. The only one I see.  
Demon be damned, my eyes never cease to wander from his perfect, immaculate body. I can tell with every gentle sway of his hip, and the abrupt way his eyes scan and flick about a room, or on a person, even. Those carmine eyes, cool, collect, analytical, hypnotize me. They make me forget about revenge. My hatred. The power I want to amass.   
He grabs my attention, just like an audience drawn to the main cast of a play- even when I sit, privy to my own thoughts, he intrudes and completely morphs my mood. How can one get around that?  
To be bothered, day by day, night by night...  
Is this what it's like to fall into temptation? Is this Lust?  
Even in the dead of night, my hands tremble at the mere thought of the man, the demon, just one word away.  
And this time, I feel bold. Ready.   
I need it.  
After all the paper work, Lau and Ran-mao's intrusion, and the rambunctious children I call my servants, I'm rather worse for wear, and can't sleep.  
I have to do  _something_ or I'll definitely go crazy. And Sebastian can entertain me well enough.  
So, firming my grip on the sheets, I call for the only man who can solve my problem. But even as his name escapes my trembling lips, my heart beats erratically at the notion that I get to see him again so soon.  
I hardly have the chance to get my heart under control when he enters into the darkness, candelabra in hand, and a soft, concerned expression.  
Fake may it be, but one hardly expects much from him these days where emotion is concerned. He is a demon, therefore has none.  
I motion him closer with my index finger, and he wordlessly approaches the bed. It would seem he is waiting for a request to be spoken, but my heart is pounding so hard that I don't think I can.  
Heat rushes through my body as his gloved fingers stroke my cheek ever so gently, and I feel my eyes flutter close, and lean into the gentle touch.  
"Stay." I whisper, though this time glad that my voice doesn't tremble.  
"Why?" He asks, dropping his hand. It was a simple question, yet... Valid.  
There was no logical reason to keep him in here other than to lay next to him- if he even could afford to do that; demons don't sleep.  
I looked down, and then back into his eyes, blood-red pools of pure energy.   
"...touch me." I whisper, reaching for his hand. "I can't stand it... Touch me all over. I want you inside me."  
Brows shot up in the dim light, somewhat akin to shock, I think.  
"My goodness, Young Master." Was his brief response.  
He set the candelabra down on my nightstand, and his carmine eyes, now vibrant and glittering slits, grinned at me.  
His lips parted, taking the tip of his silken glove and giving a gentle tug.  
"So  _this_  is why the Young Master is so distracted, as of late. Am I correct?" He asked, voice purring like that of a cat.  
My only response is a click of my tongue. I shove the blankets down, and Sebastian did the rest.  
He unbuttoned my shirt, tugging it off completely and letting it slip to the floor.  
"Undress, Sebastian." I said calmly, unabashed.  
He did. Before my very eyes, like a strip tease, almost, he unclothed himself completely.  
Yes, he was even more gorgeous underneath. Each hipbone prominent, and each muscle rippling, powerful, and absolutely beautiful. My heart skipped a beat.  
Sebastian seemed to notice, and had the audacity to laugh at me- even if it was only a chuckle. It pissed me off.  
I crossed my arms, laying back as he crawled onto the bed.  
I forgot what I had been irritated about the next second, due to the strange warmth of his body against mine. His fingers, light, teasing, caressed my cheek only briefly before they wrapped around my own hands, holding them above my head securely.  
Each digit was soft, supple, and perfect against mine.  
I suppose I was also cold, for Sebastian also lowered himself onto me, holding me for only a moment.   
Warmth enveloped me easily, and I let out a soft, contented sigh.  
This moment lasted a lot longer than I had thought, but in no way was it displeasing; my heart fluttered in my chest, wanting to escape, wanting Sebastian Michaelis to hold it forever.  
And it was trapped within my chest, pounding at the confines in which it was forced to remain.  
"Sebastian," I breathed softly.   
He didn't respond, but he seemed to understand.   
But the action took longer than I thought. Sebastian's lips grazed every part of my skin first, teasing me, making me harder than ever. I squirmed, but only a little. His sinful lips trailed lower, seeming to caress my skin as if I were gold to a thief.   
His lips wrapped around my strained desire, and from there I lost my head.  
I don't remember what exactly was spoken, how it happened, or even how long everything lasted.  
I'm pretty sure I called his name, and then came into his mouth.  
I think he swallowed, and I'm more than positive he glanced up at me, lust clouding his gaze, but also hatred.  
I couldn't stop to think if he hated me for asking him to do this- but on the other hand, I had  _asked._  I never ordered him.  
So, then, he was doing this out of his own free will.  
Sebastian didn't allow me a second thought.  
The next moment, he was burying himself deep inside of me, and I cried out.  
He silenced me by letting go of my hands, and kissing me deeply.  
I loved every second of it.  
I loved every second he toyed with my body. That he toyed with my lips. My desire.  
And I didn't last long because of the way he snapped his hips, each roll of his tongue more passionate than the last. I couldn't keep up.  
He didn't seem to care.  
I raked my nails down his perfect back, body tensing and lips breaking with his to call his name loudly.  
He didn't stop me. He called out my name, too.  
And he came, as well.  
I trembled under him, and all he did was smooth my hair gently from my sweaty forehead, and place soft, sweet kisses to my neck and cheek.  
It was then that I fell asleep, but when I awoke the next morning, I was more than surprised to feel his warm body still next to mine, his arms and legs folded around me rather possessively, his face tucked into my nape, and his desire still inside of me.  
He didn't wake me; he was asleep, too.  
And I'd be lying if I said I didn't take advantage of that- just a little.  
He slipped out of me as I turned in his arms, and I smoothed his cheek with my thumb.  
His skin was still soft, warm, and absolutely perfect.  
I took this chance to kiss him  _my_ way.   
And I did.  
And I think he even smiled a little.


End file.
